


Soundproof materials

by Mariavc



Series: 30 Days of Skyeward smut [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 days of skyeward smut, And a little comedy because it's set during S1, F/M, So everything is good, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cage is soundproof, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundproof materials

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The internet and the cable are out so we’re just going to fool around in the interrogation room with the cameras off.
> 
> Think about a S1 AU. Everything's good and how it should have been.

He’s been trying to relax, the Bus is unusually quiet since Fitzsimmons are in The Hub picking up supplies and Coulson never leaves his office and, well… May’s never seen. She’s probably in the cockpit.

Of course, that leaves one person and since Fitzsimmons are not here that also leaves one person for her.

“Any luck with the internet?”

“Nothing” She sighs and sits down next to him, taking his book, whipping through the pages. “It’s a hardware problem. We’re going to need to make more repairs when we land”

“I was reading th-“

“Not even the cable is working, Fitz repaired the electricity and the plane is fine, but we only have, like, radio communications” She rests her head against his shoulder. “I’m bored”

“Come on we’ll be back at The Hub in about 2 hours”

“Two hours, Ward!” She whines and throws the book in the table.

“Uhm. We could go a few rounds, you didn’t do any training today” He stops when he says that she’s smiling “What?” She starts climbing onto his lap. “No. I meant training. Skye… Coulson and May are here”

“Come on. We’re making out buddies now” She kisses his jaw “I’m pretty sure we can find out something better to do than training” Then she bites his ear and Grant grips her hips, trying not to make an embarrassing sound “It does count as cardio,” She says and then she’s pulling him towards the cage.

“I’ll take care of the cameras. Wait here” She runs and Grant waits, rubbing his hands together. Then he pulls down the cot and sits. He decides to take off his white t-shirt as he waits. She doesn’t take long.

“Wow, trying to set the mood, Agent Ward?” She teases after she locks the door. “You sure this is sound proof, right?”

Grant nods and then Skye straddles him, the bed is not too big but they make it work. She dips her fingers in his hair and Grants sighs in response, moving his hands under her plaid shirt and up her back until he reaches the clasp of her bra.

She kisses him, cupping his face in his hands and grinding against his body. Grant is desperately reaching for the buttons of her shirt. Her lips move down his jaw, and then his neck. He knows that she wants to leave a mark; she loves to do that just to see him trying to hide it in the most ridiculous outfits the next day, he doesn’t really care right now, he just cups her boobs in his hands and he’s in heaven. He loves her boobs and Skye is very aware of that, as she laughs against his neck.

 She grabs his wrists and Grant whines in protests, making her laugh again “Wait” Skye says as she tries to catch her breath and then moves off his lap.

She starts undressing for him, slowly and Grant’s eyes roam all over her body, lost in every new inch of skin exposed. She takes off her shirt and bra “You really like the girls, don’t you?” She asks in a playful tone, squeezing her boobs with her hands and biting her lower lip to provoke him. It does work as he pulls her down on his lap again abruptly; capturing her lips “Do you want me to fuck you against the wall?” He asks, almost out of breath.

“Hell yeah”

Grant picks her up easily and then pushes her back to the cold wall. She moans loudly. Then he’s on his knees, pulling his pants and panties at once until she’s fully naked before him. He moves his hands up her legs until he’s so close to where she needs him and them moves them down, making Skye grunt in discomfort. He chuckles and she feels his hot breath against her core and gasps in response She grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls and Grant takes the hint. He moves her leg over his shoulder and then presses his mouth against her.

“Oh shit!” She yells “Just keep doing that” She tugs at his hair again and then it’s his tongue making her moan her name out loud, licking all the way up from her entrance to her clit, scraping his teeth against the bundle of nerves and making her head spin. “Grant. Grant…”

“You taste amazing” He says, placing his hand on her hip to keep her steady “You’re amazing, Skye.” He keeps sucking and licking. He wants to make her come against his mouth. God, he’s been fantasizing with this for so long but they never really got the chance to do it. She’s moaning so loud and rubbing herself against his face. She’s not afraid to ask for more and he’s happy to give it.

He pushes one finger inside her easily, she’s practically dripping down his hand and she’s so close. He can feel her body tensing, her muscles shaking and she’s digging her nails in his scalp, pressing his head against her.

She bites her lip hard when she comes; making a strangled sound that sounds a lot like his name. He smiles at that, forgetting for a moment the pain inside his pants. He stands and Skye tries to hold onto him, as her knees feel like made of jelly. She still moves her hand to the front of his pants, making Grant buck his hips. “God, you’re so hard” She says, kissing his chest. “Just give me a second and we’ll take care of that” She leans back against the wall and her fingers work on his belt and zipper to pull him out. “So, can you pick me up big guy?”

He fucks her against the wall, hard, with her legs firmly wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck until his own knees are threatening to give in.

 

* * *

 

He hopes that nobody suspects when they’re finally at The Hub, because Skye is grinning like and idiot and he’s positive he has the same expression in his face. They’re going to the inventory room, close to the hangar to meet Fitz. Coulson and May walk ahead and Skye and Grant are following them, throwing glances at each other like teenagers.

“Sir!” The engineer says when the team enters the room “Hi guys. Simmons is up in R&D we got everything ready and I picked up materials to fix the dish and replace the wiring that got toasted. I’ll get a team working on that immediately”

“Great, any upgrades?” Coulson asks.

“Yes sir, we found a new alloy to reinforce the cage, and we can sound proof it now too”

Both Skye and Grant freeze. She sees the panic in his expression, which kind of makes her want to laugh.

“Good. We’re going to need that” May says nonchalantly and hands Fitz a folder before leaving the team there.


End file.
